Becoming a Veela
by Jemjo storys
Summary: This story is about Human Hermione going to Paris for two weeks. She finds herself being lured onto a bridge that transports her to a village. Hermione finds a group of Veela's and other magical creature. What happened when Hermione meets her mate and starts to lose her human side. (Femslash)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers I hope you enjoy my first chapter of Becoming a Veela. Please don't forget to review and I will apologise know if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes I do have Dyslexia. By the way it does take me a why to update because I am a slow writer but I will post don't worry ;D**

 **P.S I don't actually know how to speak french so I use Google translater, I apologise now if it came out wrong.**

I love Paris; it has to be one of my favourite places I have seen, it's so wonderful and beautiful. I'm so glad my parents let me come here for two weeks.

(Past)

 _I was looking into the mirror at my new haircut; I had decided to get rid of my long curly mane, for a short, shoulder length, sophisticated look. I also decided to get rid of my contacts because I actually like my glasses; I only wore contacts because I didn't want to look anymore of a Geek than I already was. But since I finished Cambridge university at only sixteen I thought it was time for me to have a change and be more me and less childish. I actually look eighteen, nineteen now too, which makes me look even more mature._

" _Hermione love, can you come downstairs please " Mom Shouted._

" _Ok" I walking downstairs and into the living room to see my mom and dad cuddling up on the sofa._

" _Please sit down honey we have a surprise for you" My dad pointed to the seat in front of them. I sat down and patiently waited for them to speak._

" _Hermione your dad and I are so proud of you for graduating and finishing Cambridge University at the top of you class" My mom gleefully smiled._

" _So me and your mom think that your wise enough and responsible enough to do this on your own" My dad past me an envelope._

 _I Slowly opened it to find my passport, a credit card and a plane ticket to go to Paris for two weeks. I screamed and launched myself into my parent's arms "Thank you, thank you, thank you" I shouted in joy._

 _My parents laughed at my enthusiasm "Anything for our little genius" My mom and dad smiled._

(Present)

So know here I am sitting on a wall sketching the Eiffel tower and enjoying a good cup of Joe. I've been here in Paris for five days and have seen the museums, the libraries and Pont de l'Archevêché, I hope one day when I find my one true love, we can lock our love on the bridge for all eternity. I've seen the Eiffel tower 4 times within those five days and it never gets boring.

It was starting to get dark so I decided to pack up my drawing today. I put everything away into my leather messenger bag and threw my empty cup into the trash. I put my new black and red Aggressive Skate's back on that my grandparents got me for graduation. I love skating; I've been skating since I was six. My mum hates them but as long as I wear my helmet she's okay with it. But I forgot my helmet at the hotel; well what she doesn't know won't kill her.

As I started skating back to the hotel my phone went off, I didn't even need to look at the name on the screen because I already new who it was.

"Hey Mum" I smiled into the phone.

"How did you now it was me" Mum asked in amazement.

"Your name pops up on the phone that and it's the forth time you've phoned me today" I giggled.

"Oh. I phone because I worry, my baby is so far away from me"

"I know Mum I like it when you phone, I like to here your voice and know that you and dad are okay."

I kept skating and talking to my mother for a good hour before telling her I'd talk to her later and quickly hanging up after she figured out that I was skating without wearing a helmet, don't ask me how she knew she just knew. I soon realised that with all the chatting and not paying attention to where I was skating I found that I was lost.

"Damn it" I grumbled as I looked around to find old building around me. I slowly skated past the houses and felt a slight pull with in me. I stopped and held my chest with both hands in bewilderment. "What the hell was that" I rubbed at my chest trying to get rid of this strange feeling of being tugged. I felt myself slowly start to move closer to what ever it is that was pulling me. I found that I was skating towards an old stone bridge. There was soft musical coming from the bridge, I stopped at the edge of the bridge. I could feel the tugging in my chest get more violent and demanding, I felt like I couldn't breath properly. There was a soft sound of singing floating around me, luring me onto the bridge. Before I could put my skate down on the bridge floor I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly span around to find a little old lady smiling up at me in a calm and gentle manner.

"êtes-vous perdu petite fille" the woman softly spoke in French.

I looked at her in confusion; damn I wish I learnt French instead of German and Greek. "I'm sorry I don't understand."

She smiled "ou arr inglish oui, I zaid arr ou lost" she spoke in a very strong French accent.

I nodded yes "you wouldn't happen to know where Le Meurice is would you" she nodded and started to walk away waving for me to follow. As I followed the little old French lady I couldn't help but look back at the bridge and feeling the tug in my chest begin to weaken. "Hmm how strange" I murmured.

As we were walking back to the hotel I couldn't help but ask the lovely French lady about the bridge she found me at. She told me that the bridge had been there for a very long time, so long that they didn't even now who built it and how old it actually is. She told me that people have used the bridge and nothing is actually wrong with it except the fact that a few women have disappeared and have never been seen again once there on the bridge. I thanked her for the information and found that we were out side of the hotel. Before I could walk in the little French lady made me promise her that I would never go back to that bridge again. She told me that she lost her youngest daughter to that bridge, her name was Deanne Amar she had just turned twenty-four before she disappeared. She said she didn't want the same thing to happen to me and bring my family such pain from my disappearance. I promised and hugged her goodnight.

As I lay in bed all I could think about was the bridge and how I felt like it was calling me. But I promised the little old lady that I wouldn't go back to that bridge.

Well I'll just have to forget about it and carry on with my holiday I sighed and snuggled into my quilts ...…..

If only it was that easy.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter please review i would love to here what you think of the story ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm glade you all liked the first chapter and hope you all love this new chapter. I loved each and everyones review on my story and can't wait to read more.**

* * *

"God damn it" I scream as I threw my sketchbook across the room with the fifth drawing of that stupid bridge. It's been a week since I got lost and found that strange bridge. And for that week all I could think about is that bloody bridge and how I can still feel it calling me.

I got up and slowly walked towards the bedroom balcony, to look out into the night sky. I could see the Eiffel Tower from here; I loved seeing it at night, seeing it glow like a huge beacon for all of Paris to see. I sighed and looked away from the tower. What am I going to do? I'm leaving tomorrow and I should be happy to go home, to be back with my family and tell them all about my Paris adventures. But all I wanted to do was go back to that bridge or else I might lose… something, I'm just not sure what I'd be losing.

"What should I do?" I whispered into the night sky.

"Come to me" I heard a whisper blowing in the wind.

I jumped and looked around to find no one around me; where the hell did that come from. I must be imagining things. I went to walk back inside only to here another whisper but this time right by my ear.

"Come find me my love. Don't leave me alone" I looked back around to find nothing but the quiet sounds of singing.

That's it; I can't take it anymore I have to go back to that bridge. I ran inside and threw as much stuff into my backpack as possible. I took off my pyjamas and got changed into my black quarter length jeans, white button up shirt and my red hoody. I quickly put on my skates and left the hotel. I didn't even have to remember were I was going because I felt like I was joined to a rope and someone was palling me from the other side. I don't think I've ever skated so fast in my life; it took me literally ten minutes to get to the bridge.

I rolled to a stop just at the edge of the first bridge step. "What am I doing" I sigh; it's just a bridge nothing bad is going to happen. The little old French lady told me that people have gone across this bridge with no problems, nothing is going to happen. I closed my eyes and put my right foot on the first step, I tensed my body ready for what ever might happen. A few minutes went by and I feel fine. I open my eyes to find myself still on the bridge. Hu, I knew there was nothing wrong with this bridge it was just all in my imagination. I slowly begin to walk up the steps as I get to the top step I here someone shouting behind me.

"ztop ztop pleaze ou will dizapear like mon bébé" I look behind me to see the same little old French lady from before. She rushed towards the bridge but stopped at the steps, too scared to walk upon them.

"I'm sorry but I have to, something is calling me and I feel like I'm going in sane every time I ignore it, I'm sorry but I have too go". I turn back around and readied myself to go up the last step.

"Pleaze vait, if I can not ztop ou zen pleaze take zis" the old lady begged.

I turned around to find the French lady holding a golden locket.

"I vuz going to give it to mon bébé on her birthday. But I never gotz ze chance." She threw it up to me and I court it with my right hand. "Pleaze if ou find ur, give it to mon bébé. Pleaze" she requested.

I nodded and placing it safely around my neck. I started to walk backwards onto the bridge's path. "I will find a way back and bring back your daughter. I promise you" I started to feel a pull at the centre of my stomach where my bellybutton is. But before I was pulled back into some sort of portal I shouted to the French lady "Please tell my mum and dad I love them and I will be back, here's my phone" I threw my phone towards her. Before I could see the crying women catch my phone I was throw into a swirling vortex's.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," I screamed as I was swirling around and around. God I think I'm going to be sick.

The next think I knew I was being launched threw the clear blue sky and falling onto a white marble floor. I heard a few shouts and shocked screams around me. I slowly moved onto my knees to look behind me to the sky to see the portal closing up and what was behind that portal stood a tall white statue of a beautiful woman with giant wings, holding her arms out like the portal was coming from her chest. I looked up to the clear sky to see that it was very sunny out, wow how wearied is that, it was pitch black out a minute ago and know it so bright I can literally feel my eyes burning. I grabbed my sunglasses from my pocket and put them on, that's so much better.

"Well there goes my way back home," I grumbled as I watch the last glow of the portal disappear. I stood up and brushed off my clothes getting rid of any muck from the well-worn marble floor. "Damn that was a ruff landing" I rubbed the back of my neck in pain.

I looked around me to find that I was in the middle of some sort of market place, with a lode of people around me staring. Scratch that not just people but women, like super model women. They where all looking at me with happy and elated smiles. I was getting a bit scared when I saw that they all had different kinds of sharp weapons on them, from small daggers to long sharp swords and axes.

The longer I stood there in shock the more things I noticed, like the fact they all had bright glowing eyes. That they were all freakishly tall, they were like 6 to 7ft. They had really long flowing hair that glowed and shimmered in the sun. I could see a few children holding onto their mothers. They were all talking to each other or what I presume is talking because to me it sounds like a lode of whistling and singing, like birds. The one thing that was really strange and bugging me, was the fact there were no men; they were all women. Before I could get lost in my thoughts any longer. I saw the women start to get closer too me and then I heard a commotion behind them. I saw what looked like armed guards coming towards me. As they got closer I saw that they had red glowing eyes, swords and other weapons out, they also had wings bloody wings.

I am not staying here to find out if they are friend or foe. "Well ladies it was nice dropping by but I have to like skedaddle. Bye" I shouted the last word as I grab my backpack from the ground and skated away.

As I was skating threw the marked and skating past every one and anything in my way. I could here screeching and wailing behind me and above me. I looked up to see a few armed guards flying above me and a few guards running with great speed behind me too. I was so gob smacked about the flying women I forgot where I was skating and found myself ramming into a wooden gate, which let loose what looked like giant boars. "Crap" I scrabbled up from the floor, with a peace of wood in my shoulder bleeding. I couldn't worry about that because the boar's I accidently let loose were now stampeding threw the market trashing anything that got in their way.

I had to do something before someone got hurt. I skated as fast as I could and found myself skating beside them. I could see people running and diving out of their way. There was a little girl quite far away screaming, I looked to the side to see what looked like a women pushing threw the crowed to get to the little girl.

"She's never going to make it," I shouted in despair. This is all my fault; if I was just paying attention to where I was going. I could see the poor girl crying her eyes out and screeching for what I presume is her mother. No I will not let this happen. I will get to her. I pushed my body to skate faster than I have ever skated. I was getting closer and closer to the front of the heard. We were so close to the girl know. I shouted and pushed myself harder until I was right at the front of the heard. I dived towards the girl turning my body so that I got the brunt of the impact as we rolled across the floor towards the wall, away from the stampeding boars.

I crawled to a stand with the little girl safe in my arms. I skated towards the woman who was trying to get to her before. I passed the shaking girl towards the women, receiving a kiss to the cheek from the appreciative women. I blushed and smiled as I quickly skated away to try and help stop the stampeding giant boars.

As I got to the front of the boars again I saw a bunch of guards with spears a few feet in front of me getting ready to kill these giant creatures. I couldn't let that happen it wasn't there fault; it was mine. I started looking around me to find some exit and found a path on my right leading towards what looked like a forest.

"That's it," I shouted in happiness. I quickly grabbed the head of the packs boar by the right tusk and pulled it with all my might. In the end a quick smack on the snout got its attention and then the hole heard chased after me towards the woods.

"God I hope this isn't going to kill me in the end" I grunted as they were chasing me. As we got closer to the edge of the woods, I got ready to jump out of the way. When we finally reached the edge of the forest I quickly dived out of the way of the boars as they ran threw the woods.

"Yes, woho, hahaha" I screamed and cheered in laughter when they were all safe in the woods. I stopped laughing when I heard growling behind me. I turned my head around and looked up from the floor to see a few very angry winged guards looking down at me.

"I'm in big trouble" I gulped.

* * *

 **Please write a review ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Fanfic Lovers sorry it took so long, But here it is and i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Bang. Bang. Bang "Hey let me out," I shouted as I pounded my fists on the door.

"Come on I didn't me to set the giant boars free, well maybe not in the start." Still no answer, I sighed.

I've been stuck in this room for who knows how long. I was starting to get really angry as I furiously walked around the room barefooted, because those big birds took my skates.

"That's it if you don't let me out then I will" I yelled at the door. I ran to the other side of the room and grabbed what looked like a desk chair and began beating it against the door.

With each blow to the door the chair began to brake. After the thirteenth blow I only had a chair leg left.

"O come on, what is this door made of Adamantium." I smacked the wooden leg at the door. I dropped to the floor in defeat.

With all that movement my injured arm was bleeding threw the raps that the big birds put on my arm, after they ripped out the peace of wood that was lodged in my arm. Blood was running down my arm leaving a pool of blood on the floor.

I'm normally not this angry but I'm scared, frightened and I want some answers. I wish I had never gone back to that stooped bloody bridge.

"I wished I had listened to that old French lady" I started to cry as I cradled my injured arm into my chest.

After a why'll I started to hear voices behind the door. After a few whistles and squawks in their bird language the door opened.

I quickly grabbed the broken chair leg from the floor and crawled away from the big birds. I pressed my back into the corner of the room with my stake beside me.

Three tall figures walked into the room. Two black winged women one with long black hair and the other with short brown hair, they both had red eyes. The one with the long black hair was closer to a woman with green wings, green and red eyes and long curly blond hair.

The one with brown hair was closer to the door, standing guard. I guess to make sure I didn't try to escape.

The one with curly blond hair walked closer to me but I moved further into the corner and began to wave the stake in front of me.

The one with long black hair didn't like that and growled at me in warning. I could feel my bottom lip began to quiver. The black haired lady grunted as the blond haired lady slapped her arm and started to squawk at her until she moved back and next to the brown haired lady by the door.

"I am sorry about her. Gaia is very protective of me. We have only been mated two years." Her voice was so angelic it sounded like pure music.

I sniffed and shrugged "Its ok." I looked over at her hands to see that she had my backpack and skates.

The woman looked down to see what I was looking at "O yes. I believe these are yours, I'm sorry the guards took them off you but they needed to make sure there was nothing dangerous in your backpack. They also didn't like the look of your skates." She gently laid my stuff on the desk.

"May I have a look at your arm? I am a healer" I looked at my arm to see that it was still bleeding.

"Only if you answer a few of my questions after." She looked over towards Gaia and started to talk in their bird language. After a few minutes she turned back towards me and nodded "I can only answer some of them."

She walked slowly towards the bed next to me and patted the spot next to her "Come little one, I promise I won't hurt you." I slowly got up off the floor but before I could get any closer to the blond lady I heard Gaia growl at me again. I looked at her in confusion, she glanced down at my hands and then I realised I still had the broken chair leg in my hands. I dropped in to the floor and slowly walked towards the healer and sat on the bed not too close but close enough for her to work.

"So lets have a look at that arm. Can you remove your top for me please." I shyly nodded and reached for the hem of my top with my good arm and gently took it off of my body, leaving me with my bra.

The woman moved her hands to my injured shoulder and her hands started to glow green. I screamed in surprise and jumped out of her reach and fell onto the floor landing on my bad arm. Which left me whimpering in pain on the floor.

"O little one I'm so sorry, I should have warned you" She rushed to my side and gently lifted my quivering body onto the bed.

"What the hell was that?" I grunted in pain.

"That was my healing ability all Veela healers have them. I know it's different from back home with the doctors and there instruments. Here if someone gets hurt they see a healer." She began to heal me again and this time I didn't flinch away.

I looked up and away from her healing hands in confusion "What is a Veela."

She looked away from my arm and into my brown eyes "well we are Veela."

I looked at her like she was crazy "I'm not a Veela."

She sighed and looked back at my arm "Not yet little one, but soon you'll be one of us."

I started to panic "This can not be happening. This is all some wearied dream and I'm going to wake up and forget all about this."

The woman finished healing my arm and looked at me with sad eyes "I'm sorry little one but this is no dream."

"Will you stop calling me that? I mean what are you in your late twenties." I snapped at her.

Gaia Started to growl at me for the third time "O cool it Cujo." Gaia looked at me in confusion but the blond found it very funny.

"I'm so glad your finding this funny," I grumbled as I sat up.

She put her hand over her smiling lips "Sorry lit… You just look as young as the other little ones that I didn't even realise I was calling you it."

I nodded my understanding

"If you don't want me to call you Little One may I ask for your name" The blonde lady smiled down at me.

"O I'm sorry I didn't fully introduce myself. I'm Hermione Jean Granger, born in England, London and I'm 16." I brought my hand up too which she shook.

"Wow you're the youngest human we've had come here, Normally they are in there early twenty's," The blonde was stunned.

"Is that bad?"

"No, well I don't think so. Its just unusual."

"Can I ask who you are?"

"I'm Ramona, I was born in Canada." She grinned at my shocked face.

"So your a human, from earth. Hang on are we still on earth?" I questioned.

"Yes I was once a human like you but I am now a Veela. Yes technical we are still on earth, just in a hidden realm."

I lade back down on the bed "This is a lot of information to swallow."

Ramona looked down at me in sadness "I am sorry but there is more."

I looked at her curiously "And what's that."

"Well because you are human, we have to find her, your mate immediately."

"Why do we have to find her immediately. What will happen if I don't find her and hang on what do you mean her? Are there no men here?" I questioned her.

She smiled at my curiosity "No there are no male Veela's, were all female. The reason why humans have to find their mates so quickly is because they are vulnerable in their weak human form. Like you for example, you haven't been here a day and already you've hurt yourself."

I looked at my now healed shoulder to see only a small light scar. "If there is only women here how can there be children."

Ramona shook her head "I am sorry but I can not answer that, its something you talk to your mate about."

I grumbled at the word mate "What if I don't want a mate and who ses I want to be a Veela. Maybe I like my weak human form." I got off the bed in an angry huff.

Ramona looked at me in sympathy "I'm sorry but you have no choice".

I turn around and face her in anger "Of course I have a damn choice. This is my body, my life and I can do what the hell I want with it and I don't need you or your people telling me other wise." I turned around and grabbed my stuff and started to walk towards the door.

The door was blocked by Cujo and her sidekick Pongo. "Move" I hissed at them but they would not budge.

"Were do you think your going" Ramona asked

"Move"

"You think you can go home"

"Move"

"There is no going back"

"Move" I screamed

"This is your home now" Ramona softly spoke

"Please Move," I whimpered

Ramona walked up behind me and engulfed me in a hug. I tried to fight her off but in the end all I could do was fall into her embrace and cry my eyes out. All I wanted was my mum and dad.

"I'm so scared" I hiccupped into Ramona's curly blond hair.

"Shu shu shu I now. Its ok to be scared I was too and I promise you, once you find your mate everything will start to become clear." She picked me up bridal style and walked to the bed laying me down with the black tucked up to my chin.

"Try and get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." She tucked a lose strand behind my ear.

I looked up at her with watery-tiered eyes "What's going to happen tomorrow"

Ramona gently brushed the stray tears off my cheek "You will be presented at the Queens hall. Where all the unmated Veela's will sing for your heart. You will be led to your mate by her voice and once you see each other after her calling, the mating ritual will begin."

I cried but nodded my acceptance.

Ramona Sighed "Please don't cry, there is no need to be scared" Ramona kissed my head and then went to get up but I grabbed her hand. She looked at me in confusion.

"Can you please stay with me until I fall asleep" I whispered

She smiled and nodded, sitting back down at the side of me.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep, this day was so tiring and emotional. I just wanted to get away from it. Tomorrow I will find my mate. I wonder who it will be. I hope they're nice.

* * *

 **Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Hey Fanfic lovers I'm sorry it took so long my laptop decided to die on me and I had to beg for my dad to fix's my computer. So here is chapter 4 I hope everyone likes it. I took my time with this chapter because its the chapter where Hermione first meets her mate. I want to thank everyone who has Favorited, followed and reviewed it means a lot. Especially when this was just an idea and I didn't think anyone would want to read it. Please continue review this is how I know if you like the story or not :)

* * *

I was walking down an alleyway, not to sure where I was. As I turned around a corner, I found that I was at a park. This isn't just any park this is my hometown park. I would come here with my parents; we would have picnics and birthday party's here.

"I'm home," I whispered

I ran across the park and down the road as fast as I could. I could see my house it had a police car in the driveway.

I ran strait past the police car and into the house "I'm home…I'm home…Mum…Dad" I shouted.

I rushed into the living room to see my parents crying on the sofa with the police officer in front of them.

"I'm sorry but the French Police still haven't found any sign of your daughter" One of the policeman gentle spoke to my parents.

I ran and sat at my mums feet kneeling up at her "I'm right here mum please look at me…I'm here" I cried.

"It's been a week…please there must be something" My dad stood up and started to pace.

The female officer looked up at my farther in sadness "I'm sorry. It's like she just disappeared. We're trying our best and so are the officers in France".

"Well obviously you're not trying hard enough. Know get out of my house and don't come back until you find my little girl" My farther screamed.

I looked at my dad in shock; he's never raised his voice, ever. The Police officers nodded and left.

"I just…want my baby back…I want her back in my arms" My mother sobbed as my dad sat back down and cuddled her.

"I'm right here…I'm right here…I'm right here" I kept repeating the same words as I looked up at my distraught parents, hoping that they would hear me.

I woke up suddenly to a dark room covered in sweat. I looked around to find that I was back in the room where those big birds left me. I moved my hand to my shoulder to find it healed ' _I guess I wasn't dreaming that part_ '.

I stood up and walked towards the desk to where Ramona left my backpack and skates. I took off my dirty clothes and put on my boxer short and sports bra with my grey skinny jeans and my black wonder woman t-shirt. I took out my dry and itchy contact and put on my thick black-rimmed glasses. Lastly I put on my black Airwalk shoes and my grey beanie.

Once I was finished getting changed I started to pace the room. I couldn't help but think about my parents and the Queens hall filled with unmated Veela. Do I really want to stay here and become a Veela and have a mate or could I try and possibly fail on getting out of here.

I don't want to be a Veela and I don't want a Mate. How on earth is it even humanly possible to turn into a Veela, I mean what is this, a Syfy movie?

What about my parents, they must be so worried. I wonder if that dream was even a dream.

Before I could think about that, I heard the door unlock and start to open. ' _Nope, screw it I'm getting out of here'_ I didn't bother to grab my stuff I just ran full pelt into the door so that it slammed into the person who was opening it. There was a screech and then a bang. I opened the door to see Cujo and Pongo on the floor. Cujo with a bloody nose, which wasn't red but a glittery gold and Pongo holding her head. I jumped over their sprawled bodies and ran down the hall "Sorry Cujo, Pongo, but I'm going home" I shouted behind me.

I ran through the hallway trying to find a way out. I turned a corner only to see Ramona "Hermione. What are you doing where is Gaia" She tried to look behind me to see if Gaia was there, but she wasn't there ' _Yet_ '.

I ran towards Ramona and dropped to my side skidding between her legs. I jumped back up and ran.

"Hermione stop" Ramona shouted as she ran after me.

"Hell no, I'm going home" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran through the halls ' _this place is like a maze'_. I was beginning to think there was no way out until I saw a huge staircase leading down to a massive oak door. I sat on the banister and slid my way down, I jumped off wants I reached the bottom of the steps and ran to the door. I pulled the door as hard as I could, it was so heavy but it slowly began to open, I could hear rushing feet coming from behind me. Not having enough time to fully open the door, I slipped my way through the crack of the door just before it slams shut.

I rested my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath back. As I was catching my breath I started to hear movement behind me. I stood up quick and turned around to see a huge hall full of Veela's staring at me.

"O shit" I whispered.

I started to slowly back up towards the door only to have it wrenched open with a very angry Cujo and Pongo at the door and a disappointed Ramona walking towards me.

I looked around trying to find a way out but I was surrounded. I can't believe I ended up running towards the place I wanted to get away from.

Ramona stood in front of me "I told you Hermione you can't go back. This is your home now" she softly spoke. Ramona went to lay a hand on my shoulder but I moved away.

"This is not my home, I don't know you people and I certainly don't want to become one of you. I like my week human body" I walked around her to get to the door but Gaia growled at me and closed the door behind her.

I turned back to look at Ramona in anger "I don't want this why are you forcing this on me" I shouted. Before she could answer there was a load shrill that echoed through the hall. I fell to my knees, covered my hands over my ears.

"What is the meaning of this ruckus?" an angelic voice boomed.

I looked up to see the Veela's start to move away to present two women.

I slowly stood up on shaky legs, rubbing my now sore ears.

"What the hell was that" I grumbled and looked up to see two very tall women. One was slightly taller than the other; she had large golden wings and golden eyes. She wore a flowing golden gown and nothing on her feet. The other lady who was slightly smaller had large white wings and pale icy blue eyes almost white. She also wore a flowing gown but hers was white. Even though they both look like they were in there thirties, their eyes show there real age.

"That would be our Queens the Alpha's of the Veela's, so I would show some respect" Ramona whispered in my sensitive sore ear.

"Well one of your Queens nearly made me deaf. By the way there not our Queens there your Queens, I already have a Queen and she is Queen Elizabeth the 2nd." I stood straight and crossed my arms in defiance at the so called Queens. I have no idea where this bravery is coming from but it's going to get me in trouble soon.

"How dare you. Who do you think you are talking to the Queens like that?" Screamed a woman that stood behind the Queens. She had long red hair and red eyes, her black wings twitching behind her in anger. She must be the guard that protects the Queens.

"I dare the human who wants to go home." I angrily shouted at the guard.

The guard growled and went to move towards me but the Queen with the white wings stopped her.

"I'm sorry little one but there is no way back. This is your home now and you will start to show some respect. You will go through the matting call and wants you find your mate, you will then go through the change. You will then become one of us, a Veela. You have no choice in the matter and you will listen to your Queens." As the Queen with the white wings spoke she got closer and closer to me until she was right in front of me, looking down at me by the time she finished speaking.

I looked down away from her pale icy blue eyes. I stared at my feet in anger with tears slowly moving down my face. "I just want my Mum and Dad" I whispered.

There was a deep sigh and the white winged Queen laid her hand under my chin. Pulling my face up, until I was looking into her pale blue eyes. "I'm sorry. We have never had someone so young come here. Normally human women don't come here until they are young adults and don't need there parents. I know this is hard for you but I promise you, you are safe here and you will have family here. We Veela look after our own." She softly spoke.

"But I don't want to be a Veela. I like being human." I whispered.

"Enough you will be a Veela and that is the end of it, now let us begin." The Golden winged Queen shouted from behind me and the White winged Queen.

Before I could argue they all started to sing apart from the Queens, Ramona and Gaia because they are already mated.

I threw my hands over my ears to try and block there singing. It wasn't working because I could still hear the singing seeping through the gaps of my fingers. I started to feel a soft pull in my chest but I ignored it. The more I ignored the calling the more the soft pull started to become more violent. I hissed in pain and hunched over as the pain started to become unbearable to not show. I moved my hands away from my head and across my chest. My heart felt as though it was being torn from my chest.

"You must stop fighting it" The Golden queen spoke.

"No" I hissed I could feel the pain spread through my body.

"Please stop this, just go to her" Ramona pleaded as she laid a hand on my head.

"Nooo" I whimpered as I fell to the floor grasping my sides.

I don't know how long I was there crumpled up in the foetal position wishing that they would stop singing and let me go. I rocked as I cried and whimpered; screaming for them to stop and every time the queens would tell everyone to keep singing. Beads of sweat were slowly dripping down my face. I was in so much pain it got to the point where I was struggling to breath, I kept gasping for breath.

"My Queens we must stop this, she is not ready to be mated" Ramona pleaded with her Queens.

"No we will not stop. Her mate is here" The Golden Queen spoke calmly.

"But if we don't stop she could die. Look at her, are you willing to let this child suffer anymore that she already has. She is only 16 years old, she has been told that she will never see her family again and now we forcing her to be with her mate and become a Veela and leave all that she is and have been…HUMAN" Ramona shouted at her Queens.

With my blurry eyes I could see the Golden Queen move quickly towards Ramona. Starring her down with her now pitch black eyes. The sheer force of her power has brought Ramona down to her knees. Ramona moved her head to the side exposing her neck to The Golden Queen.

"I apologise my Queens, excuse my outburst. I'm just worried. She's just so young" Ramona cried the last sentence.

The White Queen moved next to her mate and laid a gentle hand on Ramona's head. "I understand your worry my child, but she must find her mate. We cannot let a human walk around our world; it is too dangerous especially with how young she is." The White Queen nodded to Gaia who came and held her distraught mate.

The Golden Queen turned to her mate "She is very strong, no human has ever lasted this long from the mating call. She will make a great Veela." She spoke almost proudly as she looked down at my quivering body. "But I think it's time for her to go to her mate" She spoke to her mate.

The White Queen nodded as she turned away from her mate and walked towards me. She kneeled down at my side and gently stroked my paleface. "Please my child, stop your suffering and walk to your mate." I tried to look away but she gently grasped my head with her hands, looking me dead in the eyes. Her icy blue eyes became white; her pupils became very small and hypnotic. "Find your mate" she commanded. I could feel my whole body suddenly stop fighting. A sort of haze went over my eyes as I slowly lifted my aching body off the floor. I stumbled but The White Queen held my hand and waist letting me lead the way to my mate.

I felt so weak I could barely move my feet to walk. Me and The White Queen moved through the Veela's as they sang. As I past the Veela's that weren't calling to my heart they would stop singing. I walked towards the edge of some steps leading towards a small group of Veela's at the top. I tried to climb the stairs but I fell back into The White Queen. The White Queen lifted me up into her arms bridle style as she walked up the stairs.

I had one of my hands out reaching towards the group of Veela's. As we reached the top of the stairs the small group of Veela's moved into a line so I could see all of them.

Then I saw her. There was no word in the dictionary to explain how beautiful this woman is. Her long straight silvery blond hair reached down to her waist, her slim curvy waist. I looked over her strong athletic body and her big red almost bronze wings. Then when my eyes reached her eyes I gasped. When I looked upon her bright purple eyes the pain in my body was no more. She smiled as I reached out and laid my shaking hand on her smooth pale cheek. "My Mate" I whispered. The last thing I saw was her shining smile as I pass out in The White Queens arms.

* * *

Hope you loved it. Please review ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Hey fanfic lovers. I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I got stuck on how to turn Hermione into a Veela and turn her in a way that no one has read before. So I hope you like how Hermione become's a Veela ;)

I hope you like it too my Midmoon Kitsune :D

* * *

I moved closer to the large warm pillow, breathing out a sigh. I have never felt so safe, calm and at ease. I felt the warm pillow breath in and out as it laid its arms around me. ' _Wait, when did pillows breathe and have arms'_.

I shot up ready to get out of the bed but the person I was sleeping with moved on top of me and held my hands above my head.

"And where do you think you're going my little mate" The husky voice spoke in my ear.

The woman leaned back so that she was sat on my hips, looking down at me.

It's the Veela from the hall, her deep purple eyes shining down at me with love and curiosity. ' _Wait did she say MATE'_. "Mate" I whispered in shock.

She smiled down at me and moved to nuzzle the side of my face "Yes my love, we are Mate" she kissed my cheek.

"What happened" I crocked as I tried to move, but she held me tight to her body.

"You passed out my love; you resisted the mating call for so long that your body was exhausted." She whimpered as she nuzzled my neck "I was so worried".

"And who are you?" I questioned the beautiful stranger above me.

She sat up and let go of my wrists but still sat on my hips "I am Fleur Isabelle Delacour the Great Granddaughter of the Queens and future Queen of the Veela Clans" She spoke proudly as her red wings spread out in pride behind her.

"Future Queen" I Squeaked in shock "but that would mean".

She smiled down at me in happiness "yes that would mean you are now the future Queen of Veela's too."

She grabbed my hand brought them to her face "you have no idea how long we have waited for you. I couldn't have been Queen until I had found my mate." She pulled me up and hugged me so close to her body.

I was so shocked; I had nothing to say for the first time in my life. As she was hugging me I realised that the soft warm silky fabric I was holding wasn't her clothes but her skin. I looked over her shoulder, down to see her bear back and bottom. My face went bright red as I also realised she wasn't the only one naked.

"Fleur why are we both naked" I whispered in embarrassment.

Fleur leaned back and looked into my eyes with a cheshire grin "Because we were in bed my love, we Veela do not wear clothes in the bed" She husked as she started to rake her eyes over my naked body.

I threw my hands over her eyes "stop staring you purve" I squeaked.

Fleur started to laugh as she put her hands over mine "I can't help it, my mate is so beautiful" she smiled.

I blushed even more as Fleur pulled my hands from her eyes.

I tried to wiggle my way out from underneath her but the friction and her moans made me stop. "Can you please get off me" I whisper.

She grumbled as she climbed off my body and was now standing beside the bed with her hand out to me.

"Come, we have to get ready for your turning" Fleur grabbed my hand and pulled me up next to her.

I looked up at her tall frame my head was below her breasts which made me blush having my face so close to them.

"My turning" I mumbled trying to rack my brain on what she was talking about.

"Yes my mate, you have found me and know it's time for you to become a Veela." She smiled down at me.

I grew shocked and then I was angry as I remembered my fight at the hall. I fought so hard and then I suddenly gave in…why. A flash of eyes staring at me and a voice ordering me, go to your mate. How could they.

I pushed Fleur away from me, feeling hurt.

"My love what is wrong" Fleur looked down at my sad but frustrated face.

"I didn't choose" I whispered.

Fleur looked confused "What do you mean my mate".

I pushed Fleur in anger "I didn't bloody choose, that woman she hypnotised me, she forced me to choose". I looked at Fleur's purple sad eyes "I didn't want this" I cried.

I looked around to try and find my clothes and could only find a big baggy white dress with no back piece. I started getting dressed why'll Fleur was staring into space.

Before I could walk out of the room, Fleur was at the door with black eyes looking down at me.

"Fleur" I whispered, but she just growled at me as her face turned more pointed and sharp.

"Fleur, please move" I was shaking as fear was taking over me bit by bit.

She did move, but she moved towards me.

"How dare you say that to me. I am your mate, your chosen soul mate and you throw it in my face saying you didn't choose this". Fleur started to grow little feathers across her cheeks and forehead. Sharp canines peaking from plump lips.

I tried to move around her, but she grabbed hold of my wrist, stopping my movement. "We are not done here" Her black eyes pierced my strong facade. "I have been mate-less for almost seventy-eight years, I have been waiting for you and dreaming about this joyous moment. Then you tell me you don't want me….I have been alone for far too long, I will not let you go" Fleur growled in anger.

I looked down at my feet, feeling too scared to look her in the eyes. "This is all her fault" I whispered.

Fleur grabbed a hold of my chin and forced me to look into her pitch black eyes. "Whose fault", she growled.

A tear slowly ran down my cheek "The woman in white, your Queen. I'm sorry for upsetting you…but you must understand, I didn't won't this….Not yet. I'm only 16", I cried.

Fleur's eyes slowly turned back to purple, she sighed and pulled my weeping body into hers. I couldn't help but sob my heart out into her chest. I think everything has really settled in that I have no choice. So why bother fighting what I am being forced into.

'Please stop fighting this" Fleur whispered down into my ear.

That's all I can hear in my head, different voices telling me to stop fighting.

"Okay," I whispered.

Fleur pulled back sort of shocked at how quickly I stopped fighting. "Really, you will stop fighting and come with me for your turning" she worriedly asked as she looked down at my now lifeless eyes.

"Yes. I will stop fighting" I droned, not caring anymore.

Fleur slowly nodded and turned around grabbing the same outfit I was wearing and then once she put it on she carefully pulled me along with her out the room and into the hallway.

I was so lost in my mind, just listening to the voices telling me that I can't go back home, I can't see my family anymore, I have to be with my mate, I have to become a Veela, that I should stop fighting.

"Hermione," I blinked rapidly and looked around to find that I was no longer walking through the hallway but in a huge room with stone pillars with swirly writing on them placed around me in a circle. My feet were in a small pool of glowing blue water.

"Hermione my love" I look beside me to see fleur, who has been calling my name for god knows how long.

"Yes," I whispered.

Fleur smiled down at me "Are you ready my love"

I looked at her wondering why she had to ask "yes" I croaked with a small tear falling down my face.

Fleur looked at me with worry and sighed. She turned around to what I now realised was the queens and about twenty other Veela. "Are you sure we can't wait, I don't think she's ready" fleur questioned to the queens.

The white queen side "She has no choice she has to become a Veela; she is too fragile in this form".

Fleur looked back at my emotionless face, then back at her great grandmothers "Okay let's begin"

The white Queen walked up to me and stood in front so she was looking down at me from her almost 7ft height.

"Hermione I am going to explain what going to happen and then we will start, okay" she spoke gently.

I looked at the woman who forced me into this, but I just don't have the energy anymore to be angry, so I just looked at her with dead eyes.

The white queen sighed "I now you're upset but this is for your own good." I narrowed my eyes at her but said nothing.

"You are standing in a pool of pure tree sap water, this water will have the blood of your mate placed in. then the whole of the Delacour family will chant. You will then feel the water begin to crawl up your body. Do not panic this is meant to happen. You will then be cocooned in the sap water and blood of your mate. The outside will harden and you will be in a type of egg and within your egg you will start the change, this change will last 5 nights".

I looked up at the queen and nodded "I understand, let's just get on with it" I mumbled.

The white Queen side "Let's begin then, Fleur" The golden queen gently guided fleur closer to me and the white queen gently took Fleur's hand. The white queen turned Fleur's hand palm up and the golden queen took out a white almost glass knife from her robes. It had delicate scripting on the knife point.

"You ready Fleur," the golden queen asked. Fleur looked up at both queens and nodded.

The golden queen placed the sharp side of the knife on Fleur's hand and slowly sliced across her hand.

Fleur showed no pain, just her eyes changed into black.

The golden queen pulled Fleur's hand over the pool water that I was standing in. she turned Fleur's hand so that her blood that was pooling into her hand was now falling into the pure tree sap water.

The water starting to turn a deep red from that small bit of blood. As I was staring at the pool of red water, the Delacour family were around me and began to start there chanting. I look around me to see all ages of women chanting and moving closer to me until they were all around me in a circle.

I started to feel the water moving around my feet. I looked down to see the red water glowing and slowly moving up my legs.

I couldn't help but panic a bit, my breathing getting quicker.

"It's ok Hermione, just let the change happen, stay calm" Fleur gently spoke.

I nodded and slowly took calming breaths. The warm feeling of the water is started to become calming. I can feel myself start to become almost sleepy. My body starts to float in mid-air above the water. The red water covers my body. I could feel the water expand and start to harden on the outside. In the end, I was in my cocooned egg. My eye began to close as my body began to heat up and I fell in a type of deep sleep.

I suddenly felt a warm presence in my head, but even though my body was still asleep my mind was now awake.

"My poor little bird" a soft voice echoed in my mind.

"Who's that" I whispered in my head.

The voice laughed softly in my head "I am…. in a sense you".

"I don't understand" I sighed in frustration.

"It's ok Hermione; I will explain it to you. The best thing about going through the change is that we have plenty of time to talk".

"Yeah the white queen told me, I have five nights" I sighed in annoyance.

"Well yes technically you have five nights, but my dear you have already past five nights. You have finished your turning, it's your choice to come out of our egg or not".

"Wait what….it's been five nights already. But I have only just started my turning not 10 minutes ago." I yelled in shock.

"You only hear your Veela when you have finished your turning. I am your Veela Hermione; you have finished your turning."

"I'm not ready…I don't want to come out yet….I thought I had more time to think….I thought I could do this…but…but…I just….arrrr" I screamed in frustration.

"Hermione be calm my little bird. It's going to be ok. I understand and you can stay in here as long as you want. It's your choice when you come out, not mine and certainly not the queens….Your choice" My Veela calmly spoke.

"You're the first person to tell me I have a choice" I whispered.

"Everyone should have a choice my little bird" my Veela whispered back.

"Can I stay here forever" I hoped.

I heard a sigh "Yes you can stay in your egg forever and not come out until you are ready or if your mate is in trouble and you need to get to her".

"I want to stay…I don't want to come out…all those Veela ever do is take….I don't want to be a Veela." I cried.

I could feel an almost embrace within side me, like a warm hug. "What they did was wrong; they should have waited until you were ready. I do not blame you for not wanting to go back. But I must warn you my little bird that staying here is not good for your mate….she could…."

"I don't care, I'm not coming out" I shouted.

"If that is what you wish" the voice went away as I stayed in my egg alone.

"What is happening" I heard someone talking outside of my egg.

"Great grandmothers…..what is going on….her egg its going black….what does that mean" I heard Fleur's voice panicking.

"I was afraid that this could happen." Someone said.

I could hear mumbling around me, the Veela's talking.

"Will someone tell me what is happening to my mate" Fleur screamed.

I felt a slight pain in my heart at her panic.

"Fleur, calm down" another person spoke.

"No I will not calm down mother. Tell me what is happening to my Hermione. I have never seen an egg turn black….they have always been a red and then turn white when they are ready to hatch. Please tell me what's going on" Fleur demanded.

After a few long minutes someone finally spoke "She has gone dormant…" there was a silence in the air.

"Why" Fleur whispered.

I then heard a sudden roar "This is your fault" Fleur screamed. I then heard a ripping sound and a thud.

* * *

Please write a review or PM me :)


End file.
